Rasputia Latimore
Rasputia Latimore is the main antagonist in Norbit. She is often hilariously portrayed by Eddie Murphy who also played the main protagonist Norbit Albert Rice. History Rasputia was born in 1967. Rasputia's parents were never seen or mentioned in the first movie. Rasputia was raised in a big house by her three tough, older brothers. Her oldest brother's name is Big Black Jack, her second brother's name is Blue, and her third, youngest brother's name is Earl. Rasputia's always been fat since she was 10 years old in 1977. She met a nerdy young boy named Norbit Albert Rice, who was an orphan. After she beat up a pair of twin bullies who were abusing Norbit, Rasputia forced Norbit to be her boyfriend up untill high school graduation, where she forced him into marraige. When Rasputia married Norbit, they moved into a house where the two had sexual intercourse often, with Rasputia always crushing Norbit and braking the bed. Eventually, Rasputia cheated on Norbit; she even committed adultery again with her personal trainer Buster Perkin. Rasputia never loved Norbit and she would always beat him up. But when Norbit got to see his old childhood sweetheart Kate after she came to her old home town and the very orphanage they both grew up in, Rasputia got all angry and insanely jealous of her. Her three brothers then consulted with Deion Hughes, Kate's successful, yet unscrupulous, fiance who, like Rasputia, is a liar, a cheat, and an unfaithful lover. They requested his help to get Kate to unknowingly sign a contract with a liquor license that gives the Latimores ownership and control and turning the orphanage into their strip club. Rasputia just went along with her brothers' plan and threatens Norbit by never wanting him to see, talk to, or even think about Kate again or else she'll pour acid on her (she showed Norbit a demonstration of it by getting a potato art of Kate and pouring the acid on it {thus ruining it} and saying to it, "How YOU doin'!"). Soon, Rasputia and her brothers got chased off by the mob and ended up in Mexico, where Rasputia's become one of their most popular strippers. Personality Coming soon! Gallery Rasputia.png ImageView.aspx.jpg|Rasputia when she and Norbit marry each other Norbit2.jpg|Rasputia chases Norbit Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Bullies Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Norbit Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Cheater Category:Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Child-Abusers Category:Brutes Category:Betrayed villains Category:In love villains Category:Living Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Greedy Villains Category:Jerks Category:Hypocrites Category:Love rivals Category:Control Freaks Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Killjoy Category:Cheater Category:Neutral Evil Category:Lover Stealers Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Humans Category:Succubus Category:Two-Timers Category:Liars Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Bullies Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Norbit Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Cheater Category:Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Child-Abusers Category:Brutes Category:Betrayed villains Category:In love villains Category:Living Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Greedy Villains Category:Jerks Category:Hypocrites Category:Love rivals Category:Control Freaks Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Killjoy Category:Cheater Category:Neutral Evil Category:Lover Stealers Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Humans Category:Succubus Category:Two-Timers Category:Liars Category:Hero's Lover